With the help of the dental floss the interdental spaces can be efficiently cleaned and thus prevent the formation of dental cavities. For the use of the floss there are different kinds of devices, in which the floss holders are placed at a distance from each other, and between which the dental floss is stretched. When using the present devices a problem is the gliding of the floss in the fastening grooves, which makes the cleaning troublesome, because the floss must be continuously adjusted. Another problem is that the loosening of the ultimate end of the floss may cause the floss to become loose from the fastening grooves and makes the use of the device more troublesome.
The aim of the invention is to bring forth a device for cleaning of the teeth, in which it is possible to fasten the dental floss firmly to the floss holders. Additionally, the aim of the invention is to bring about a device, which is simple to its construction, uncomplicated to produce, easy to use, hygienic and conserves of the dental floss.